Respect?
by BakaYasha
Summary: Inuyasha starts to show respect, a little 2 late, after Kagome goes home... R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

Respect?

a/n:

This is going to be a multi chapter storie. I know, adventures was, but that was before my writing style has been signifently changed. hay, also visit my bio page at:

http(/)www(dot)fanfiction(dot)com(/)BakaYasha

(Please note to take the ()'s out, and where it reads (dot) to put a .)

also, this storie means a lot to me, so I would like it a lot of you guys would please review. and I hope to update dayly, because if I do this, I have a: the chance to get more reviews, and B: it will give me something to write about in english lab because he said I can write what ever I want, and inuyasha and kagome is what I would like to spend the grait time that I have writing about. Oh, and on my bio page is the link for my acount, no, I did not link it rong, I am known as either moukiChan(I have one storie) or BakaYasha wich is all my stories on as well (have fun) and hope you guys like this storie. Also, please bring up spelling problems(The way I spelled it, and then the way it should be spelled).

Lets get on with the storie.

CH1

It was cold, very cold. Inuyasha had been sitting by the well sence kagome left a week ago. 'damit, what did I do this time', thought inuyasha. That answer was easy, but he did not want to admit that he was infact the problem why she did not come back. It started about three years ago when Kagome first had come to this era. No one understood, but they ecepted it. She had the ability to travel between 500 years, no harm came upon her, and she always came back to inuyasha.

It was the latter one that no one understood. They were not sure if she loved him, or what her trew feelings were. He never treated her with respect, well, not untell at least a month ago, but every one use to him treating her with lack of respect did not see the new change. They also knew he was still in love with kikyo, and he liked to mess with Kagome's feelings. How would he do this you may ask? Well, when ever kagome would see them with each other, they were kissing. Dont you know this would hert you? Now, now, lets get back to the storie.

Inuyasha had not eaten, or even drank a thing since Kagome had left. Miroku and Sango had tryed to help him, and this made no more difference. Then, Shippo had started to sit with inuyasha after Kagome was gown for three days. So, Inuyasha had to deal with shippo, and this, not the best thing for him to do when he is missing Kagome because he is so lonely, and he might just start showing feelings for shippo. Uk, not that way you sick people.

(OK, What happened there?)

When Kagome got back to her time, she whent strate to her room. She was not sure what she wanted. She thought she wanted to have Inuyasha to come back, 'or, do I?' So, when Kagome got back to her era, she whent to her room and started to cry.

"Kagome" asked Kagome's mom, "Are you all right?"

"Sure mom, there's not a thing rong."

"Sure?"

"I am sure. what's for supper?"

"Ramon."

With that one word Kagome started a new fit of crying.

"Is that all right for you?"

"Sure mom, I dont think I will be eatting for a while."

"Gome, Is every thing all right?"

"Sure mom, everythings..."

A/N: Is Kagome going to tell her mom what's rong? R&R and I'll tell you. 


	2. CH2 For Mr McGeehon

CH2:CH2

A/N:

I would like to start by dedicating this chapter to my english lab teacher. He is the one who is giving me the time to write, so, Micheal McGeehon, thank you very much for making it possible for me to take class time, and giving me writing homework so that I can make the people on fanfiction(dot)net happy. SO, Keep reading, and for those who think MR. McGeehon is nice for letting me write, let me know. and I'll let him know.

Thank you to every one who reviewed. When I get microsoft word, I will have less spelling errors. SO, I hope you guys can put up with me for now. I will try to put this up before I go to bed, but if not, TN because I am going to a ren fair with my girlfriend, and Shippowantscandy, and SesshiesKamatotoGirl, speaking of her, please read her storie at this link:

http(/)www(dot)fanfiction(dot)com(/)SesshiesKamatotoGirl

I think every one will like it.

Now, on to the storie...

CH2

"Kagome!", by this time, Kagome's mom was standing out side her room, "Are you going to talk to me?"

"Sure", said Kagome, "I will tell you every thing, first of all, I dont know if inuyasha loves me, I dont know if he wants to be with me, or who he wants. Second of all I cant go back to see him because I closed the well. I did not take into feeling of what Inuyasha felt. I just saw him walk over to kikeo after we fought niraku, and I did not want to have to deal with the harsh reality that, It's not me Inuyasha wants. But, I am having this slight feeling that Inuyasha was just saying good buy to her, and... ma-ma-ma-mama, I, Ah, dont know what to do."

"well", said Kagomes mom comming into the room, "I understand that you closed the well and dont know what to do about that. I think that Inuyasha and Miroku as well as Sango will be able to figure something out because I dont think that Inuyasha would not love you. He has no reason not to. I mean, you never left him, you always came back to him, and yes, you maby sat him when he would do something stupid, but I think he knows that you love him. I mean, if I was Inuyasha, I would know that you loved me, and I dont think I would give that up for anything, because your the best."

"Feh," Said Kagome, "First of all, I just said feh, and second of all, your right."

"So come down for something to eat."

"OK mom, thanks."

Kagome and her mom whent down and sat down for food.

----------

Inuyasha, on the other hand had no one to talk to. He did not want to talk to miroku because he felt that miroku would just laugh and tell him that he messed up. He did not want to talk to shippo because he was just a kid. He thought, 'Shippo would never understand, he would just let his feelings for Kagome get in the way of his reasonning'. and He was not sure if he wanted to talk to sango. 'Sango', thought Inuyasha, 'is a nice person, she knew Kagome, and she loved her, Kagome told her everything... Oh, hell, I'll go talk to her.' So, Inuyasha whent off to look for Sango.

After looking for a few minutes, he found her in the village, "Sango", shouted Inuyasha, "Can I Talk To You?"

"Sure", replyed Sango.

Inuyasha pointed toward the well, but Sango said, "No Inuyasha, I have a feeling this is about Kagome, and I am not sure if sitting aside the well is the best choice at this moment."

"feh," hufted Inuyasha, "What ever you say lady Sango."

Sango and Inuyasha walked to the other side of the village and up a over grown trail. "Inuyasha, lets keep walking, and I want to know what you wanted. I know it is about Kagome as I told you back at the village, and you want to know something? I have been waiting for you to come and talk to me. Now, start talking."

"Feh wench, always thinking you know everything. OK, I'll tell you. I know Kagome is mad at me, I know I was an ass, and I know I fucked up. You want to know something, I dont understand some things. Why did I do all this stuff, what is rong with me, and what can I do to fix it all. I want to know. I feel empty with out Kagome."

"OK, I'll answer you. I dont think your an ass all the time. I just think, that some times, you can say and or do the rong thing. Kagome does get mad at you, but that can never stay for very long. Kagome is the type of girl that yes, she may get "pist" off, but this is just something that you must have done to her, and again, it wont stay for very long."

"second of all, you say you "fucked" up, well, I think I just answered you about this. Yes, you may miss lady Kagome, but there is not a lot we can do now. Have you tryed to get back in threw the well? Have you tryed any thing to get to Kagome, damit Inuyasha, I miss her as well."

Inuyasha was perplexed, Sango had never said any words that were not clean. Every one knew that she had the opertunity, I mean fighting all thouse demons, but never once did he here this raw emotion in her voice.

"And", said Sango again, "How do you feel about Kagome, do you love her?"

"OK, I havent tryed to get back threw the well, yes I do miss her, and no I did not know that you missed her."

"Inuyasha... You never answered me, do you love Kagome?"

Just then, they turnned a bend and ahead they saw three cat youki sitting around a dead rad youki. One of the cat's turned around and said, "What are you guys doing trust passing?"

"Feh, This is my land" Replyed Inuyasha, "What are you doing here?"

With that, one of the cats jumped toward Inuyasha...

a/n:

Have to go now. What is Inuyasha going to tell Sango? Will they win this battle? Please Read and Review.

And again, thank you very muck MR. McGeehon, and all the nice reviewers, tell MR. McGeehon how much you guys like him.

I hope to post anouther chapter either tn, or on monday. So, keep waiting. BUt, No Later Then Tuesday.

Good night every one.

Rin Fair today.

MoukiBakaYashaSama 


	3. The Feelings

chapter three: the feelings

a/n:  
I Want The Beta reader who wanted to beta for me to review and let me know your contact information. This is a short chapter, but when I get a beta reader, I will have longer chapters. So, Let me dedicate this chapter.  
This chapter is going out to my new beta readers. Thanks. They are not going to start reading untell the next chapter wich means, that I dont know when I will update again, so bair with me.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha thrusted his sword toward the first cat demon. He plunged it in to it's chest as it let out a grait scream. The second one came for him, and he made a wide sweep with the sword cutting it's head off. Then the third one came down, and inuyasha, after killing two of the cat demons was not purpaired for the claws that scraped down his cheak. Blood spewed out of the cuts and he shouted in pain bringing his sword down severing the cats frunt leg. The cat screemed in pain as inuyasha brought his sword up cutting his head off.

"Feh, sango, you could have helped me."

"Sure I could have, but I bleave any other time that me, or miroku, or even kag... well, any other time we try and help you you just shout at us telling us you could have done it better, or faster, or something like that."

"keh, that was then, this is now."

Inuyasha and Sango started back down the trail.

"So Inuyasha, you never answered me. I was asking what you felt about Kagome. I mean, again, do you love her? Do you want to spend the rest of your life with her? What are you willing to do, and or, give up for kagome?"

"Yes, I do love her. I think I knew this when she saw me as a human."

By this time they both stopped and looked at each other.

"I felt like that she is able to trust me for who I am, and I also felt like I could talk to her."

"Well Inuyasha, lets see what we can do for you."

And they walked back to the village.

A/N: I know, so, dam, short, but I promass you more content when next I update. The more reviews, the more I update. oh, and it's a good thing we got Inuyasha's feelings out. Next chapter will be only Kagome. So, Kagome Fans, Here We Go. R&R Please. 


	4. gome

CH4: Gome

a/n:

This chapter is dedicated to:  
Damian 2.0 My Soon to be Beta reader.  
This Just In: I Have A Yahoo Group And It Can Be Found At This Link:  
groups(dot)yahoo(dot)com(/)group(/)FanfictionTalk So, Please Join Us.

OK, I could not wate for my beta reader to e-mail me, so I am just going to post this chapter. I hope you guys like this storie, and are able to follow it. and FYI, (You look better in red panties then blue), no, inside joke.lo FYI, If you want to review me on more then one chapter... I... Would... Might... Just... Like... That... So, maby you want to review this chapter? Maby? Maby.

OK now, lets get to Kagome in this chapter. Remember, all Gome.

And one more thing, I like the name Gome for Kagome almost better then Kagome.

- - - - - - - - - -

"So", said Kagome's mom whilst they were shopping, "You dont know what this would look like on me?"

"No mom, why dont you try it on?"

Kagome's mom decided that shopping might just get Kagome's mind off Inuyasha and the others, and so far it seems like it worked. Kagome has not said a word about Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, or even Shippo.

"I think I will", responded Kagome's mom walking toward the changing room.

'I know what she is doing', thought Kagome 'I think she is trying for me to not think about Inuyasha, and in a way it is working, but hmmm, I do miss him.'

"What do you think?"

"I love it."

"OK, Lets get it."

"Sounds like a good diea mom."

They left the stor and whent home.

"Mom, I think I need to go think for a while, is that all right?"

"Sure Gome, as long as you... well, dont do any thing stupid."

"Mom, you think I would?"

"Well. Dont know."

Kagome whent to her room and sat on her bed. 'I dont know what has been happening. I dont love Inuyasha, or do I?

-----FlashBack-----

"come on" said Inuyasha, "We dont have all day."

"Well Inuyasha", said Miroku breathing hard, "We do."

"feh"

"Inuyasha", said Kagome, "Can We Slow Down?"

"No, we dont need to. Come here."

Inuyasha reached out his hand grabbing Kagome's hand and polled her on to his back. "There Kagome, better?"

"Sure is thanks."

Then she layed her head against the back of his head and fell asleep.

-----EndFlashBack-----

'Maby I do like himm more then a friend.'

'yes, you might, but what are you going to do, he is there, your here.'

'shut up'

'Make me'

'OK'

with that Kagome whent to sleep.

a/n:

I know, my chapters have been getting shorter, but hay, I will have longer chapters. So, If some one wants to beta read for me, and help me with my chapters, please e-mail me at blindy()2004()yahoodot)com Thanks a lot.  
Oh, and the beta reader that I was talking about is:  
Damian 2.0 So Damian 2.0 review with your information please. Thanks a whole lot Damian 2.0

MoukiBakaYashaSama 


	5. Possible Fight!

CH5: Possible Fight!

a/n:

OK, Sorry I did not update last night. I am pre writing this chapter, and hope that I will be able to post it today. Also, I hope that it will be longer. People's, please tell me what you want to see on this storie. I know it's my storie, but damit, your the readers, and I want to know what you guys are reading.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome came down stairs the next day with a semi lighter heart. She slep good, and she also thought that nothing would change unless he made it. She also came to the conclusion that she was not going to be able to get over Inuyasha, but untell she thought of a way to either see him, or untell she was able to get over him, wich would never happen, she would just start going out and having fun.

"So Gome, what you doing today?"

"Well mom, I think I am going to go out with some friends. Kiryoumake called and she wants to know if we can go out because she has not spent time with me in for ever, and she thinks that we can go to the mall."

"You think you will be able to do that?"

"Sure, I figure..." and Kagome told her mom what she had thought about last night and today. "So," she continued, "I think that this is a good idea for me to go out with the girls."

"OK, What ever you say."

- - - - - - - - - - -

In futal Japan with Inuyasha and the group, they were in the village waiting for something to ocme up. The sun had not even came all the way up when some came running into the village screeming, "Help, someone help us. Inuyasha we need your help. please help us."

"What", screemed Inuyasha, "The hell is going on out here? Why the dam yeling this early?"

"Well Master Inuyasha, We have a demon problem in are village, and I need to have some take them out. I am the head man's sun, and I need someone to help so that my fauther does not loose his status in the village. I dont know what would happen to my family."

"Sango, Miroku, how long would it take you guys to get ready? I think we can help this village, and the people there seem like they would not take advantage of us."

"Inuyasha", said Shippo, "What about me?"

"Hay brat, I would not want you to get hert, I mean, also, what if Kagome comes back? Dont you want to be here if she does?"

With a smile Shippo said, "Sure, thanks."

and with that, they were off. Following the man to the new village.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"So", started Kiryoumake, "What's been going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I just wanted to know why you were missing a lot of school a while back, and then all the sudden go back to school?"

"Well," started Kagome, "I... um,"

"Does it have any thing to do with Inuyasha?"

"How do you know about Inuyasha? What do you know about Inuyasha?"

"You dont remember. do you? I remember you telling me and Kamatoto about the time when he would not let you go with anouther man. I have yet to meat him, but he seems like a nice man, and he also seems like someone that you would like. But, you should make him let you do what ever you want. If you left him, good for you, I guess, but if you are just fighting, sorry."

"Oh Kiryoumake, your so nice."

"Thanks, now, what is it?"

"Well, We are sortive fighting. I mean, Inuyasha had a fight with me, then he whent with his ex girlfriend. Well, That is what I think he chose. I left before he did choose, so in a way, I guess I over reacted. And you want to know what is so bad? We most likely never see each other again."

"Oh, why?"

"Cant talk about it."

"OK."

Inuyasha, or Kagome's life was not brought up again. They were watching the movies some more, and then they whent to dinner. Then Kiryoumake and Kagome whent to the mall, and they were shopping. "Can I buy you any thing Kagome?"

"Well", started Kagome, "I would not like that because you dont need to buy me any thing."

"Shut up, I never listen to you."

With that, they whent to the mall, and Kagome got a new shirt, and some other new clothes. Then Kiryoumake walked Kagome home.

a/n:

Hope you guys liked this chapter more then the others. I also hope it was a little longer. So, r&R. What is Inuyasha going to fight?

Oh, Kiryoumake is the name My girlfriend used on a chat program. It was the only name I Could think of at the time, so Kiryoumake(Jessa), I am sorry if you get mad at me.

Kamatoto is anouther one of my "girl friends". She is a girl and a friend, but not my girl friend. Her name is shelley. She is known as SesshiesKamatotoGirl on Visit her stories at this link:  
http(/)www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(/)SesshiesKamatotoGirl I think you guys would like her storie.

Have a good day, and today is my bro's birthday, so every one in your reviews, wish Josh a happy 9th birthday.

Update soon.

One Last Thing, When I Get Microsoft Word, I Will Be Re Posting Each Chapter Spell Checked. So, Please, Keep Reading. It Wont Happen Most Likely Untell The Storie Is Done(Wich I Dont have a date For, or an amount of chapters), But It Will Happen.

One Last thing, is down, so there for I will post 2 chapters when I can log back in. Thanks a lot, and remember that if you join are yahoo group, you can make some new friends, as well as read these chaptersven when is down.

MoukiBakaYashaSama- - - - - - - - - -Asking For Reviews 


	6. The Dragon

CH6: The Dragon

A/N:

I know, I am trying to post these chapters at the same time. Please let me know what you guys like to read about.

- - - - - - - - - - -

When Inuyasha and miroku, as well as sango came into the village toward the end of the day, they could not notice any thing. but, Inuyasha felt something and he looked toward Miroku. Miroku said, "Inuyasha, you feel that?"

"Yes, I do."

"What?" asked Sango.

"You dont feel it Sango", asked Miroku?

"No, I dont."

"Well", started Inuyasha, "It feels like..."

Interrupting Inuyasha was a growl most fierce. It raddled the windows in the huts, It made everyone feel it in there bones. Then they saw it. The largest Dragon they had ever seen. It stood about thirteen feet high, and was about fifty feet long. It was about eleven feet abrod, and it was not happy.

"Inuyasha", asked Sango, "Is that what you felt?"

"Yes ango", said Inuyasha, "I do think it is."

"What are you guys doing in my village?" asked the dragon spraying out a stream of fire wich burnned three huts in a right down.

"Well", said Inuyasha, "I dont think this is your village, and We came to kick your ass." And with that Inuyasha leaped toward the demon raising his sword.

- - - - - - - - - -

"How did it go?" asked Kagome's mom

"It could have been beter" responded Kagome.

"Oh, and what do ou mean by that?"

"Well, they brought "him" up."

"And you didn't want to talk about him I guess, and so that is the only reason why it did not go good?"

"Well, that, and well mom, I miss Inuyasha."

"Have you given any thought to how your going to see him?"

"Well, I havent yet. Do you even think he wants to see me?"

"I do."

"Mom, what happened to all the legends of the past?"

"Why dont you go talk to your gramps."

"I think I will." and with that, Kagome started to circh the shryne for her gramps who knew every thing about this place, and futal Japan as well. He had lived here for his entire life. This just happened to be 90 years.

a/n:

OK, Thanks to SesshiesKamatotoGirl for the idea of the Dragon.

No one has ever given gramps an age, so I just made one up.

Remember, I'll update sooner if people review. Tell me what you did like, tell me what you did not like.

Oh, please send a blank e-mail to:

FanfictionTalk(-)subscribe()yahoogroups(dot)com

and join are fanfiction talk mailing list. We have random stuff on it, the web site is:

http(/)groups(dot)yahoo(dot)com(/)group(/)FanfictionTalk

Thanks.

MoukiBakaYashaSama- - - - - - - - - -Asking For Reviews 


	7. CH7: The Problem

CH7: The Problem

quick A/N: I had this caps lock problem. Try to read this chapter, if it is 2 hard to read, review and let me know and I'l fix it. I did not notice this untell I uploaded it to Sorry FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES. i AM NOT SURE WHAT HAPPENED. i JUST HAVE NOT HAD THE WILLINGNESS TO WRITE. i HAVE SOME INPORTENT ANOUNCEMENTS ABOUT, ME, RESPECT, AND THE THIRD INUYASHA MOVIE. SO READ ON.

"iNUYASHA", SCREENED sANGO, "i DONT THINK THIS IS ONE YOU CAN CHARGE."

FEH SHUT UP sANGO" SAID iNUYASHA

iNUYASHA RAN TOWARD THAT MASSIVE DRAGON. hE SCREENED AS HE BROGHT DOWN HIS SOWARD, BUT NUTHING HAPPENED TO THE DRAGON. aLL ANY ONE WAS WAS A FLASH OF LIGHT FROM iNUYASHA'S SOWARD, AND THE DRAGON, IT STOOD THERE. sO, MIROKU TRYED TO HELP.

"wINDTUNNEL"

mIROKU STOOD IN SHOCK AS iNUYASHA CAME TOWARD HIS HAND. hE SHOUGHTED TO iNUYASHA, "WATCH OUT" AS HE TRYED HIS HARDEST TO CLOSE HIS HAND. hE GOT IT CLOSED, AND EVERY ONE LOOKED AT THE DRAGON, BUT HE HAD NOT EVEN MOVED.

"lETS TRY TO BE NICE TO HIM" SAID sANGO, "hAS HE HARMED ANY ONE?"

"wELL" SAID mIROKU, "nO, THAT HE HAS NOT."

"sEE", SAID sANGO, lOOKING TOWARD THE dRAGON, "wHAT DO YOU WANT WITH THIS VILLAGE?"

"i AM JUST LOOKING FOR SOMEONE WHO HAS HELPED ME IN THE PAST."

"oH, AND WHO WOULD THAT BE?" ASKED mIROKU.

"oNE, kAGOME."

wITH THE SOUND OF THAT NAME, iNUYASHA STARTED TO RISE UP AND WALK TOWARD THE dRAGON.

"iNUYASHA SIT BACK DOWN", SAID sANGO.

"fEH", AND HE STOOD THERE.

"aND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH LADY kAGOME?" ASKED mIROKU

"sHE", STARTED THE DRAGON, "sAID THAT IF FOR SOME REASON NEEDED ANY HELP, SHE WOULD BE THERE FOR ME. sEE, i HAVE THIS PROBLEM, i DONT KNOW HOW TO FIGHT. pEOPLE JUST RUN FROM ME 'CAUSE OF MY SIZE, AND SO i HAVE NEVER NEEDED TO FIGHT ANY ONE. aND THIS NEWS GOT OUT. thERE IS NOW DEMONS WHO WANT TO TAKE OVER MY LANDS, AND MY MATE. aND MY MATE IS GOing into labor. I dont know what to do, and I thought that you guys or her would be able to help me. I just need someone to help me defeat these demons."

"OK", said Miroku "If you..."

"Shut the hell up Munk", said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had not called Miroku "munk" for a few years, the last time he did this was when he did something rong. Miroku just stopped.

"If My Kagome said said she would help someone", said Inuyasha, "I will help them for her."

"Yes", said Sango, "See, Lady Kagome whent back to her lands. We dont know when, or even if, she will be comming back. So, Me, Sango, my friend Inuyasha, are little friend Shippo, and are sick friend Miroku. But, what ever you see Miroku do, he will leave his hands off your mate."

"So", said the Dragon, "You guys will help me?"

"Sure will", shouted Shippo, "And by the way MR. Dragon, do you guys have any sexy ladys?"

"Shippo that is the right..." Wack, Miroku was just hit with a fist

"Shippo", said sango, "Your riding with me from now on."

"Feh", said Shippo

"men", sied Sango.

a/n:  
I know it took a while, but I sure hope this chapter was worth the wait. I will be updating Respect when ever I can, and damit, That third Inuyasha movie(I listened to it at my girlfriends house at her birthday party, everyone in your reviews, tell jessa happy birthday), It was a good movie. Hmmm, There Dad!  
No, keep reading and dont forget to tell jessa happy late birthday.  
PS: One last thing: I had a reviewer who said they would Like this to be an Sesshie-Kag storie. I, dont beleave in those stories that arn't:  
mir-san Inu-Kag and Sesshie with any other little bitch he wants to be with aside from sango and Kagome.  
Now, 'cause I dont want this reviewer to stop reading, I will recomend a good sessh Kag storie:  
http(/)www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(/)SesshiesKamatotoGirl (Her only storie)  
I hope you like this storie, I dont read sessh kag stories, b ut because Kamatoto Is a friend, I will read it for her, and her only... well, if jessa found one(Dont think that be likely), I would read it...

That is enough of my ranting, just fuck around on ff(dot)net and find me some good stories.

PPS: If you guys find a good written storie, review with the summery and title as well as the author of the storie, and I will give it a good chance for both me and my c2 site. So, again, please tell me about those good stories on the internet ... and remeber if you have a dot sign, sub it with (dot), and with your (/)'s, put them like this: (/), even with reviews.  
MoukiBakaYashaSama----Out 


	8. the past

The Past

A/n:

I am writing this chapter at school. This chapter is about Kagome, and I want everyone to just review me. I am almost at 20 reviews, we have 17. Everyone review.

I will try to update soon, but on the 20th, I am going to play Goalball (I will have a video for those who don't know on my site, it is a game for the blind 'cause I am blind) In FL. So, keep reviewing.

- - - - - - - - -

Kagome went outside. She had no way of telling where she could, or would be able to find the person who she got all her advice from. Yes, Gramps might not be the best person to get gifts from, but he was very nice. He also had lived in the shrine for the longest, and he loved to help those who wanted advice, and this time, she wanted his advice.

'Maybe he is near the well', thought Kagome as she walked over to the well so that she could see. She went around a tree and looked over toward the well house, and she saw him. He was lying on the ground. Kagome ran over to him screaming, "Gramps, Gramps, are you all right, can you here me? Do you know it's me?"

"Yes Kagome, I am just resting."

"Feh", responded Kagome.

"Did you just feh me?"

"Yes, I did."

"OK Kagome, what you come looking for me for?"

"How did you know I was looking for you?"

"Well, that answer is easy to come by, You don't just go running around trees screaming my name, and why else would you be here?"

"Well, I did want something, I wanted to know what happened according to the legends. I know that I did not help because I was not interested as a girl. When I was littler, I thought, Well, Gramps Is Not Sure What He is talking about. But now, I regret it."

"What will you do for me?"

"Well, what are you doing?"

"Kags, I don't think that it is necessary for you to do anything to know about your friends. I think it is possible for me to tell you with out the help I require."

"So", said Kagome, "Tell me."

"Sit down over here."

Kagome and her Gramps walked over to a tree stump. It was covered in moss, and there was bugs running over it. They sat down and looked at each other.

"So", said Kagome.

"OK, Inuyasha was a ½ dog demon who was pinned to a tree…"

"I know", said Kagome, "Remember, I was the one who released him?"

"Oh", said Gramps, "I remember. I thought you wanted to know everything."

"No, just what happened after I got sent back here, or is that even in the records?"

"Well, this is how it works, there was the time when the demon Inuyasha liked a girl. They had been with each other for three years, so I am guessing this is you. You do go back."

"How?"

"I can't tell you."

"So, I do come back?"

"Yes."

Kagome jumped up and hugged her Gramps. Then she went running toward the house screaming, "I am coming for you Inuyasha, I'll be there for you, hold on."

A/n:

What did you guys think? What do you think about my spelling now that I am using Microsoft word?

R&R

--Mouki—Baka—Yasha—Sama


End file.
